Falling
by necro azuika
Summary: Dib has had enough of Cro! and now he throws her aside, but what happens when Torque finds her and finds out she's an irken? Dib/OC angst songfic please review


Note: this is a Songfic on Dib and Cro, I know, Dib fans are going to hunt me down to the ends of existence but Cro's not really a Mary Sue. If fact there's severe angst in here directed at her. But anyway, no I do not own Invader Zim and I never will. So don't send Cochran after me Jhonen!   
  
"Dib?" Cro asks Dib concerned, twisting her blond braid as they're walking home from school on a dark and cloudy day. Dib has once again saved Cro from being pummeled by Torque and has a black eye to pay for it. /Why do I even try?/ Dib thinks miserably. "Are you okay?" Cro blinks at him through her oval glasses and tries hugging him, Dib pushes her away. "Leave me alone!" Dib growls at her, Cro backs away scared. "It's your fault! I used to get beat up without you but when I go to save you it's worse!" Cro blinks again, her blue eyes looking hurt then looks down. "I…I'm sorry"   
Hey, I'm feeling tired.   
  
My time, is gone today.   
  
You flew with suicide.   
  
Sometimes, that's ok.   
  
Hear what others say.   
  
I'm here, standing hollow.   
  
Falling away from me.   
  
Falling away from me.   
  
"Just leave me alone, right now I don't want to see your face!" Dib cries out bitterly. Cro looks saddened and runs away. It starts to rain as she sits outside her house silently and alone, hearing screams next door as Doc, her Homicidal Sir is killing another Neighbor. She remembers being back on Irk. "You will be a great Invader!" Tallest Red tries holding back snickering. "Even better than Zim!" Tallest Purple gleefully adds. "All the Invaders are better than Zim" Red says dully. "But she is an Elite, specially created to withstand water!" The flashback slowly fades and Cro dips her hand into a puddle. "Guess it's true, I'm not burning" Cro pulls her hand back and for the first time cries.   
  
Day, is here fading.   
  
That's when, I would say.   
  
I flew with suicide.   
  
Sometimes kill the pain.   
  
I can always say.   
  
'It's gonna be better tomorrow'.   
  
Falling away from me.   
  
Falling away from me.   
  
"Hey Cro!" Cro looks up from crying and blinks. "Yes?" Torque grins evilly. "I just heard something.." "What?" Cro sniffles and wipes tears away from her eyes. "Commere" Torque calls to her. Cro gets up and walks over looking at him. "Yes?" "Dib said to give you…" Torque turns around and punches her, sending her flying back in a trashcan. "Ooooh…" Cro gets up and finds her holographic disguise flickering. "What the..?!" Torque looks in awe as the hologram fades completely, Cro in her true form looks at him in fright. "You're a Freak!" Torque laughs coldly and grabs her by the antenna, beating her up until she bleeds.   
  
Beating me down.   
  
Beating me, beating me.   
  
Down, down.   
  
Into the ground.   
  
Screaming so sad.   
  
Beating me, beating me.   
  
Down, down.   
  
Into the ground.   
"You're no fun" Torque kicks her once more. "Too gullible, didn't even see it coming" Torque laughs again and walks away. Cro struggles to get up and looks up at a faint shadow staring at her worriedly. She falls back down again blacking out.   
  
(Falling away from me).  
  
It's spinning round and round.  
  
(Falling away from me).  
  
It's lost and can't be found.  
  
(Falling away from me).  
  
It's spinning round and round.  
  
(Falling away from me).  
  
So down.   
  
Pressing me, they won't go away.  
  
So I pray, go away.   
  
It's falling away from me.   
  
Cro opens her eyes and then blinks, feeling her wounds bandaged and gets up. She looks around then gasps as her watch is fixed. Cro flicks on her holographic disguise and sighs. "No point in even doing that anymore." Cro turns around at Dib who's standing in the doorway angry. "I already know." Dib scowls even more menacingly. Cro hung her head down. "I was going to tell you. I came here and instantly I knew I didn't want to take over it. It was too beautiful to be owned." Cro blinks up at him tearfully and starts to walk away. Dib grabs her hand. "Don't go! Please I'm sorry" Cro blinks at him and caresses his cheek nodding. "Okay"   
Beating me down.  
  
Beating me, beating me.  
  
Down, down.  
  
Into the ground.  
  
Screaming so sad.  
  
Beating me, beating me.  
  
Down, down.  
  
Into the ground. 


End file.
